Love Over Hatred?
by georgiegolightly
Summary: Claire asked,"So, what you're saying is, if I don't become a vampire, you'll kill Shane?" "With reservations, but, yes. That is exactly what I'm saying."
1. Chapter 1: Amelie's Request

**Love Over Hatred?**

Amelie had told Claire she needed to consult with her, EMIEDIETLY! Claire went up to the rec room to find Amelie sitting on the couch, her hand resting on the button that would let Claire out of the room. Amelie's face was stern and buisness-like.

"You wanted to see me?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Amelie said cooly, "I have a propasistion for you."

"What is it?"

"I fear that we will not be able to find the cure for the desease before all of the vampires are deceased. You are the only one I trust with the knowledge of the desease. I believe I can gather enough power to create one last vampire."

Claire had no idea what she was talking about. "W-What?"

"Claire," Amelie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "If YOU were immortal, if YOU could keep trying to get the cure, we could save the vampire race. If you do this, of course it will take some time. Enough time that I may not be able to help you through the whole process. You would also have to eventually become the new Founder. Of course we would have to take to certain messusres to assure your saftey from the disease."

Claire was beyond speechless. "Y-You want ME to... become... a vampire...?"

"Yes. And of course if you refuse any of my requests, I will have to take away my Protection on Michael Glass, Eve Rosser, and Shane Collins. And Mr. Collins is in a strange posistion. Without any Protection, Shane Collins is guilty by assotiation of Frank Collins."

"So, what your saying, is that if I don't become a vampire, you'll kill Shane?"

"Well, with reservations, but, yes. That is exactly what I'm saying. I will need a week to build my strength."

"Can I tell my friends THIS request?"

"Well, I suppose it is only fair that they do know. Yes, you may," she hit the button and Claire heard the door click open. "I will see you in seven days, Claire, be ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Shane

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT!**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 2: Telling Shane

Claire stood in the hallway in shock. She had NO choice! There was no way she was going to let Shane die! But what would Shane think of her… as a vamp? Look at what happened with the whole Michael thing! He nearly killed him! At least, he seriously considered it. Would Shane still love Claire once she was a vampire?

She turned around, sweating, to find Shane standing behind her.

He saw the terrified expression on her face and said, "Hey? Hey, what's wrong? What did the 'Big Bad Founder' want?"

That was it. She broke out in sobs against his chest.

"Claire? Claire, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, smoothing her hair.

"A-Amelie, sh-she wants…" she couldn't get it out. She just kept sobbing.

"What did that bitch _do_?" he prompted.

She looked up at him through teary eyes. "She wants me to become a vampire,"

He just stared at her for a long moment. Then anger grew in his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Oh my God!" he yelled. Then he started shouting swear words. Claire looked behind him to see Eve and Michael standing there. Eve had horror in her eyes. Michael looked half shocked, half terrified. Eve ran to Claire, hugged her, and started crying. Claire couldn't really focus on her, she was watching Shane. There was no way he'd _ever_ forgive her.

"How long?" Eve muttered into Claire's hair.

"A week," Claire replied.

Eve let go of her and ran to Michael, sobbing. Claire looked back at Shane. He was staring at her with horror-struck eyes.


	3. Chapter 3:Amelie's Visit

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SEGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITEON MY OWN… LIKE MAYBE HOW THE HECK AMELIE CHANGES HER AND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE?**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 3: Amelie's visit

Through out the whole week, Shane went… slightly insane. He began to distance himself from Claire… as if she were already a vamp. He developed this weird OCD thing where if he caught Claire staring at him, he'd quickly look away and start fiddling with his fingernail. Every time, he was just _so_ interested in that fingernail!! He always tried to avoid eye contact. He never even talked to her. The days slowly ticked by until the day they all dreaded arrived.

A sharp, demanding knock sounded at the door. Everyone froze. They all were in the living room. Michael was the first one to get up. For the first time in the week, Shane took Claire in his arms and squeezed her; protecting her.

"Hello, Amelie," said Michael, "I really need to talk to you. I honestly think this is a bad idea. Claire's just a kid! Really, if you really want to change her, please, at least wait-"

"Enough, Michael!" Amelie barked, "I know what I'm doing, and so does Claire."

Shane tightened his grip around her.

Amelie walked past him into the house. Claire felt the room slightly shiver. Amelie went straight to where Claire and Shane were on the sofa.

"Step aside, Mr. Collins. I have other places to be."

"Then why don't you go there?" said Shane.

"This is very important for reasons you don't need to know, and I do not have to answer your questions. Now, _step aside_!"

"No,"

Amelie's eyes grew red, then white. Her pupils became smaller than Claire thought possible.

"_I said step aside!!_" Amelie roared. It sounded like it echoed through the walls. Claire flinched. Shane didn't.

"I'm not gonna let you touch her. _Not one finger_."

That was it. Amelie's eyes grew (picture if you will) even more terrifying. She swung back her hand and slapped Shane with such force he fell to the floor. Claire looked at him then at Amelie. Complete and utter terror and horror filled Claire's eyes. Having enough, Amelie grabbed Claire by the shoulder, held her neck steady, and let her fangs hang down. Claire heard Shane yell "No!" as Amelie sunk her teeth into her neck.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY LONG! I REALLY WANTED A CLIFF-HANGER ENDING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	4. Chapter 4:Welcome To Hell

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SEGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITEON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 4: Welcome To Hell

Blackness surrounded Claire, trapping her claustrophobically in the never ending abyss of white hot pain and darkness. Gasping screams of pain shuddered up her suddenly painfully dry throat. Her back arched, her hands scrabbled desperately at the smooth wooden floor, her eyes rolling back, blacking out her vision. A crashing tide of agony smashed into her, consuming her like fire eating away at wood. It felt like life itself was being ripped from her. She was dying.

Her tongue flicked over her teeth, slicing deeply on the long, sharp, curving canines that had formed; filling her mouth with the sweet, cloying taste of her very own blood. Darkness crashed around her, she was alone; all alone.

When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was total and perfect clarity. She could see the blood circulating in Shane's eyes; those eyes that used to be filled with love whenever he looked at her with them, now were filled with a little worry, but mostly scorn and hate.

"Claire," Shane said, "What have you done?" He then walked out, leaving her more alone than ever.

Michael walked over to her, holding a bag of red, thick liquid. Blood. He handed it to her. She stabbed her two new fangs in the bag, and sucked. The blood tasted _so _good! Her throat didn't feel quite so dry. It was sweet, tangy, _sweet_! She sucked it dry, and was disappointed when there was no more. Michael brought her another bag. She cleaned it, too.

That night, Claire was sitting on her bed, remembering the… the… _pain_ in Shane's eyes. What had she ever done to him? She had saved his life! Time and time again! But deep down, she did know what she'd done. She'd just become his worst nightmare.

Just then, Michael came in, sat down beside her, and put his arm around her shoulder. That was too much for her. She sobbed into his chest. Within just a few moments, his T-shirt was soaked. She didn't care. She kept crying. He just held her and murmured condolences to her, such as "He'll come around," and "He does care, he is just being a bit of a prejudiced ass right now."

"But Michael, that's just it, he's never really forgiven _you_ and you're his best friend. How will he forgive me if he fells like I betrayed his trust? How?"

For this question, he had no knowing or comforting answer, all he said was, "He loves you. His is hard to earn, but he'd go to Hell and back to rescue someone he loves. Even me."

"But Michael, he loved me. And I betrayed that. How could he fail to recall that? If his love is strong, his hatred is twice as potent."

He simply looked at the bed. That was true, Shane did not love easily, but neither did he forgive easily. Why? That was the one question that was eating at her. Why had she been required to become a vamp? Why would Shane not forgive her? And why could she not forgive herself? That was the big one. Doing this had saved Shane, so why could she not let it go, and move on?

Because she had never truly consented. Not really.

"It'll be okay, Claire," said Michael, "It'll be okay. You didn't have to do that."

"No, Michael, it won't. Amelie told me… she told me…" She began to sob again.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that if I didn't become a vampire, she'd kill Shane."

Michael's eyes widened. He looked shocked and speechless. She started sobbing again.

Just then Michael's attention was at the open door. Claire looked through teary eyes to see Shane glaring at the two of them. Just as Claire was about to say something, he turned around and left.

MICHAEL POV

When Michael saw the way Shane was looking at Claire, he had had enough. He got up from Claire's bed and marched to Shane's room.

He walked into his room without knocking.

"Hey," Shane said as he twiddled with a homemade stake.

Michael just glared at him.

"What was with you two a second ago?" Shane asked.

Michael shrugged. "She needed comforting."

"I could've done that,"

"What? And plunge that stake into her back? Sure."

"I would never."

"Admit it. You were at least thinking about it, if not considering."

The look on Shane's face showed that he had. For a second. "It was _her_ fault."

That was it. "She didn't have a choice! She did it to save _your_ life!" Michael yelled.

Shane looked taken aback. "She still shouldn't have done it. I would've died."

"That's why she didn't tell you."

He walked out to find Claire in the hall, looking shocked.

"Welcome to hell, Claire, welcome to hell."


	5. Chapter 5:Silver Tears

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SEGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE ON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE & CLAIRE'S IS ANIMAL I'VE BECOME NY 3 DAYS GRACE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 5: Silver Tears

CLAIRE POV

The next day, Amelie visited Claire. Shane stayed up in his room with "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace blaring. Michael stayed by Claire, sort of hovering in a 'concerned older brother' style, he was very good at it and she suspected that he'd had practice. Eve, well, she seemed like she was trying to cope with it all, and was failing.

Amelie came at around noon to see the "new and improved" Claire.

"I see that immortality seems to suite you so well, Claire."

"Yes," she said. But in truth, it was the closest thing to living hell that Claire had ever felt.

"I want you to stay here; we don't want you to get infected. I have a truck waiting outside with all equipment that you will require. I would prefer it if you hastened the pace of your study now."

Claire nodded. Men began bringing in large boxes to her room. In the boxes was everything Myrnin and her had used to try to find the cure.

"Is Myrnin coming by?" asked Claire.

"No," said Amelie, "I'm afraid Myrnin died earlier this week. The disease is getting stronger, Claire. I apologize for not telling you earlier."

"I, it's, um, it's fine. But, really? He- He died?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Claire."

Claire couldn't really wrap her head around the concept of Myrnin being dead. Sure, she was sad. But mostly… shocked. She couldn't believe how much the disease had increased so fast.

Amelie then left her to her studies.

Before she got to work, she went to talk to Shane.

She knocked on his closed door and the music turned down a little. He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Shane, we need to talk," she said.

"There's nothing to say," he said as he started to go back into his room. Claire caught the door mid close.

"Shane! If you'd just _listen_-"

"You gonna make me, bloodsucker?!" he shouted.

Shocked and hurt, Claire let go of the door and let Shane slam it in her face. The music started back up again.

_"I hope I've made you see that I'm gone forever…"_

The lyrics of the song sunk, no, _plunged_ straight into her heart. She mechanically walked back into her room and closed the door.

Never to be opened again.

Months later, not much had changed. Claire never left her room. Neither did Shane. Shane sometimes went downstairs, for instance, to bring food back up to his room.

Michael had to bring to Claire her blood.

Claire had hung her silver cross that Shane had gotten her on her wall. Every now and then she'd touch it, sort of like cutting yourself for vamps. Every time she'd touch it, it felt as if acid was being poured on her fingers. She'd quickly pull away and go back to work. She worked a lot, lately. It was sometimes the only thing to do.

She also liked to daydream. She dreamed of being human, again. Of having Shane's arms around her. Of Shane loving her again.

SHANE POV

Shane sorted through the mail. There was nothing to do in his room, and he had gotten hungry. He figured he might as well see if he had any mail.

He did.

It was from his father.

He opened it, part curious, part terrified. It read:

_Shane,_

_Back in town. Maybe I can come over for dinner sometime._

_Heard there's a new vamp in town._

_Dad._

Horrified, he went up stairs to warn Claire. He should at least warn her, right?

He walked in without knocking. When he walked in, her face was twisted in agony, and her fist was clenched around a silver cross.

CLAIRE POV

Claire walked to the wall beside the bed where she had pinned up her cross, the beautiful silver one that Shane had given her what seemed like an eternity ago. She stroked it, smiling as the agony washed over her. It reminded her of what she had been, what she had lost, what she had become, and why Shane hated her. Tears spilled over her cheeks. They weren't for the pain, at least the physical pain. They were for all that she had lost. Claire clutched the cross in her hand, recalling when Shane had loved her. These tears, they were tears of silver, and golden memories. Someone walked in, startling her. Shane walked in and eyes instantly fell on her hand and her tears.

"Claire, what are you doing? Let go!"

She only smiled and said, "Remembering,"

He ran to her and uncurled her hand from the cross. He saw all the half healed burns, and the brand new ones. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the day I found the cross."

"Why? Tell me why you do this if it hurts you, Claire."

"It reminds me of what I am, why you hate me, and why I shouldn't blame you."

He took her into his arms for the first time in months.

"You can't hurt yourself anymore," he said, "How could I live if you were gone?"

This was all too much for her. He hated her, didn't he? But then, why was he comforting her?

After a while, he said, "I think you need to see this." He handed him his father's letter.

**I FORGOT TO SAY THANK YOU TO THE PERSON HELPED ME WITH CLAIRE'S TRANFORMATION SCENE!! THANK YOU!! **

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**


	6. Chapter 6:New Founder

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE ON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE & CLAIRE'S IS ANIMAL I'VE BECOME NY 3 DAYS GRACE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 6: New Founder

Claire's phone rang, for some reason, it sounded fatal.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Claire? It's Oliver."

"Oh! Um, hi, Oliver. What's wrong?"

"It's Amelie. Come to Common Grounds. Now."

The line went dead.

"Who was it?" asked Shane from her bed.

"Oliver!" she said disbelievingly. Why was _Oliver_ calling her? "He wants me to go to Common Grounds. Be back soon." She grabbed her bag and left. She and Shane were on _talking_ terms. They were friends, but she wasn't really sure if they were back together by any means. She got in her 'Vamp Car' with midnight dark tinted windows. Since she was under Amelie, she got a red hot Ferrari. She liked it. She was kind of nervous whenever she drove it, though.

When she arrived at Common Grounds, there was a big group of vampires surrounding something.

Amelie.

She was lying down on the ground, and she looked like she was in pain. Claire had never seen her so vulnerable.

"What's wrong with her?" Claire asked.

"She's dying," said Oliver, "She keeps saying, 'the disease! The disease is getting stronger!' She wanted to talk to you."

The disease.

The disease had gotten strong enough to kill the most powerful vamp in Morganville.

"Claire," Amelie said weakly. She even sounded vulnerable. "Claire, you will be the new Founder. For I can trust you with all the information you need. I've already taught you how to change a vampire. Trust me. Once I am gone, you will know everything there is to know about being Founder."

"What?!" said Oliver, "But she's just a _child_! She is not equipped to be Founder! I should be Founder!!"

"Yes," said Amelie, "But I can not trust you, Oliver, like I can trust young Claire."

Oliver's jaw slacked.

Soon, Amelie began to make gagging noises, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She went completely limp.

She was dead.

Just then, Sam came running through the crowd screaming, "No! No! No, please, no!"

Claire closed her eyes. She felt as if a rush of… of… power went through her.

She looked down at her left wrist. Her gold bracelet fell to the floor with a _'clink'_.

She was now Founder of Morganville.

Everyone (except Sam) stared at her with a part disbelieving, part respectful look in their eyes.

"I-I, I um, I need to go," she said as she ran at vampire speed out of the room.

When she got home, she didn't even make it to her room.

She dissolved into tears on the floor. She couldn't handle _anything_ about being Founder! The responsibility, the work, _none of it_!

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" asked Shane from the couch as he walked over to her.

"I-I, and Amelie, and Founder, and Sam, and, and-"

"Wait, wait. Slow down. What happened?"

"Amelie's dead. And now _I'm_ the new Founder!"

"Whoa, really?"

She nodded. He took her left hand and examined her bare wrist.

"How'd she die?" he asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? You're the Founder. You can do what ever you want."

He did have a point. "You see, there's this vampire disease. It already killed Myrnin. It's strong. And according to my calculations me and Michael are the only ones who don't have it. It's killing all the vampires."

"Why don't you and Michael have it?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with the house."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. I _have_ to find the cure before anyone else dies. And sometimes I think I'm just better off dead! It would be a whole lot easier! I have no point for life!"

Shane silenced her with a kiss. Shocked, at first she didn't kiss back. But than she did. It felt so good! He stroked the back of her hair, and she let her hands hang around his neck. He traced his tongue on her lip, asking for permission to enter. She granted it. When their tongues touched, she melted into his arms.

Then she tasted his blood beneath the skin.

She broke away before she did anything she'd regret. He didn't seem to notice her slip.

"Please. Please don't think like that. I need you in my life, Claire. I love you."

She choked back sobs. "I love you, too."

He stroked her cheek just as he had when she was a human.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very, very sorry," he said.

"No, I'm sorry."

"For what, Claire? You sacrificed your life to save mine. Thank you."

"Any time."

He kissed her again, and for the first time in months, she felt human again.


	7. Chapter 7:Phone Calls

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE ON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE & CLAIRE'S IS ANIMAL I'VE BECOME NY 3 DAYS GRACE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 7: Phone Calls

_Ring! Ring!_

The irritating, demanding ring of the phone sounded. Claire picked it up.

"Glass house, Claire speaking."

"Why, hello, Claire," said a sickly sweat voice, "How are you doing today?" asked Frank Collins from the other line.

Claire stiffened. Her eyes grew in shock and horror. Her mouth formed a small _o_.

"What is it, Claire?" asked Shane. She was sitting in his lap.

"W-What do you want?" she asked Mr. Collins.

"I just want to talk to my son," he said innocently. It made her want to puke.

"He's busy." She clicked the _off_ button.

"Who was it?" asked Shane.

"You're dad." Claire's voice sounded weak.

Shane stiffened. "What did he want?"

"To talk to you,"

"Thought so."

His fists clenched at his sides.

"Shane," said Claire looking into his eyes, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah. Story of my life."

~*~

SHANE POV

Claire was in her room, sleeping, when the phone rang again.

"Glass. You got Shane."

"Hey, Son. How goes it?"

"Leave me alone, Dad."

"So," his father said as if he hadn't said anything, "Hear you're the newest fang banger."

His fists clenched. "That's none of your business. And I'm no fang banger."

"Whatever you wanna call it. Hey, about me coming for dinner-"

"YOU'RE NOT COMING ANYWHERE NEAR HER!"

"Oh, I think I am. In fact, she's on the top of my hit list. You better watch your little bloodsucker's back, Shane. I've got a special stake in mind for her. Silver-tipped."

The line went dead.

Just then, Michael walked in.

"That was your dad, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Shane hadn't realized he was sobbing. "He wants to kill Claire."

Michael's eyes widened.

"But I won't let him," Shane continued. "I'll breathe my last breathe before he touches her."

"We'll all have to protect her," said Michael.

Just then, they heard an earsplitting scream.

**SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THAT!! BUT YOU ALL KNOW HOW I LOVE A GOOD CLIFF-HANGER!! SORRY I HAVE'T UPDATED FOR A FEW DAYS!! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY!!**

**LOTS-O-LOVE!**

**EJ**


	8. Chapter 8:Warning

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE ON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE & CLAIRE'S IS ANIMAL I'VE BECOME NY 3 DAYS GRACE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 8: Warning

_Just then, they heard an earsplitting scream._

Shane stiffened and made a move to run to Claire's room.

"Michael?" Eve called from upstairs, "How much did you like the vase in the hall?"

"Why…?"

"Uuummmm…. Where's the broom…?"

Shane rolled his eyes. Eve, Eve, Eve…

Again, they heard a cold, bloody murder scream.

"Eve!" called Michael, "What did you break this time?!"

"That wasn't me!" Eve called back.

Shane's eyes widened in horror. He and Michael ran upstairs to Claire's room.

They found Claire lying on her back on the floor, her eyes wide; terrified. Frank Collins was standing over her with the silver cross that Claire had pinned up on the wall in his hand, pointing it at her.

"My, my," said Shane's dad, "Shane, you really don't protect your bloodsucker all that well, do you?"

"Step _away_ from her!" Shane screamed.

"How'd he even get in?" asked Michael, "Only vampires can get in here."

"The window was open," said Mr. Collins.

Shane grabbed the cross, but Frank pushed it towards Shane, stabbing his arm. The cross was super sharp. A long, blood-dripping cut showed on Shane's arm. It began gushing blood. Claire's pupils became specks in her eyes. Her face was twisted in agony.

"Shit," Shane muttered.

Michael grabbed Claire and helped hold her back from attacking. "Shane!" he yelled, "Get your god damned father _out of here_!"

Shane nodded. "Eve! Come help!"

Eve was standing in a corner, near tears from being terrified. She nodded, snapped out of it, and grabbed one of Frank's arms as Shane did the same to the other arm. Frank barley fought back. He even almost chucked…

That is until Eve and Shane began to throw him back out the window. He didn't have much time to struggle. "That was just a warning! I'll be back! For _both_ of you bloodsuckers!"

Eve took Shane into the bathroom and bandaged him up. Claire was fine after a few minutes.

"You did hear him, right, Claire?" he asked, "He's gonna be back. For you. And for Michael."

"Yeah. I heard him," she replied.

"Good. So you know why I won't be letting you out of my sight."


	9. Chapter 9:The Best Mocha Latte Ever

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE ON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE & CLAIRE'S IS ANIMAL I'VE BECOME BY 3 DAYS GRACE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 9: The Best Mocha Latte Ever

"Hey, Claire," said Shane, "Do you wanna go get some coffee?"

"Sure, why?" she asked.

"Birthday present."

"But I turned seventeen a few months ago."

"So?"

Claire chuckled, rolled her eyes, and nodded.

Today, Eve had a certain interest in what Claire wore. She was wearing black leggings, a short tattered mini skirt, a ripped and torn black Three Days Grace shirt with a blood red (no pun intended) cami underneath.

"You two have _fun_," Eve said with a devilish grin as she held the door open for them.

_Oh, god,_ Claire thought, _I'm seventeen. Seventeen. Legal adult in Texas. Shane wants to 'take me out'. _Claire recalled a talk she and Eve had had before Claire had turned into a vampire. _'When you're seventeen he'll make his move,' _Eve had said, _"when it's legal.'_

Oh, god.

On their way to Common Grounds, they saw the queen bitch herself: Monica Morell.

"Oh, look," said Monica, "If it isn't the towns newest fang banger," she looked over and saw Claire, "Oh, and _hello_ your freaking _majesty_!"

"What do you want, Monica?" Claire asked.

"Oh, _nothing_! I just wanted to see the new bloodsucker and her fang banger. HA! I know how you just _love_ vamps, Shane."

"Whatever," said Shane, "Let's go, Claire."

When they arrived at Common Grounds, Claire ordered a mocha latte. Shane got straight coffee. Black. **(A/N: I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE FOR SHANE TO DRINK! WHAT DOES HE LIKE? DOES HE EVEN DRINK COFFEE? THESE ARE THE QUESTIONS THAT HAUNT ME...)** They sat down near the front, next to the big window. But Claire had to sit in the shadows. She took a big sip of her latte and looked out the window. When she turned back around, Shane was on one knee holding up a lavender ring case. Claire's drink sprayed out of her mouth in surprise (to say the least). _What the hell?_, she thought, _No way. There is NO freaking way that he's... he's..._

"Claire Danvers," he said, "I love you more than anything and anyone I've ever known. More than my own life, even. Will you marry me?"

She didn't even have time to think.

A sharp, agonizing, horrifying pain shot through her back and straight to her heart. She looked down to see a wooden, blood stained stake poking out of her chest, blood all around it.

Claire fell to the floor.

**I'M REALLY SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THIS! NOW, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, OUR COMPUTER IS HAVING ISSUES, AND MY MOM IS TAKING IT IN FOR A FEW DAYS. I KNOW, I KNOW. I'M TORTURING YOU, HUH? THE MOMENT I GET IT BACK, I'LL RIGHT _AT LEAST_ ONE CHAPTER. MAYBE TWO. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASSEE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10:Staked

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE ON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE & CLAIRE'S IS ANIMAL I'VE BECOME BY 3 DAYS GRACE AND THE SHARPEST LIVES BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 10: Staked

SHANE POV

"Claire Danvers, I love you more than anything and anyone I've ever known. More than my own life, even. Will you marry me?"

Shane had been practicing for weeks and he thought he finally had it right. But then he thought, _why would Claire marry me? I've completely shunned and pained her. Just look at that cross!_

Before Claire answered, her eyes became huge, although her pupils were tiny. Shane saw the end of a stake stab through her heart. Claire's eyes began to cross. They closed and she fell to the floor.

Standing behind her with a closed fist was Frank Collins. Mr. Collins laughed in victory. "Ha!" he said, "I thought I told you to watch your little vampy-cans _back_! Ha, ha!"

Without thinking, Shane punched his father in the mouth. Blood spouted from his nose. Frank shouted swears and held his nose. Shane felt like kicking him. He felt like ripping his guts out! He very nearly spit at him, there on the floor. But not now.

Now, Claire needed him.

"Oliver!" Shane shouted.

Oliver came running to him and Claire's (shudder) body. "What happened?!" Oliver demanded.

Shane gestured to his dad. "He staked her. Please! Please, you have to help her!!"

Oliver bent down and checked Claire's pulse. **(A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know vamps don't have a pulse. I couldn't think of anything else he could check! Just use your imaginations.) **"I'm sorry," said Oliver, "She's so young. If she's not already dead, she will be within a few minutes."

"No!" Shane sobbed. He hadn't realized he was crying. "No, please! No, no! There has to be something you can do!"

"Well…" said Oliver, "Does she have a Beta?" **(A/N: I know, I know. Twilight term. You all know what I mean.)**

"I think Michael is."

"If you hurry, Michael may be able to pull the stake out. But I doubt she's strong enough. Go now. The sun is down. She will be stronger at this time."

Shane grabbed Claire and carried her bridal style. **(A/N: Yes, I get the irony.)** He ran all the way to the Glass House, tears streaming down his face.

When he walked in, Michael was on one knee holding up a white gold ring with a black onyx on the tip, and Eve was jumping up and down, shrieking things like, "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Eve saw them, not very observantly, and shrieked "We're getting married!!"

"Claire's dead," Shane uttered through sobs.

Eve stopped mid jump. Her smile turned down into a horrified, jaw dropping _O_. Her eyes became huge. "W-What?" she said. Shane just looked down at Claire's face. She looked peaceful. Her eyes were closed and there was a (almost) small smile just touching her lips. Shane wished she would just wake up. But he knew that would never happen. Never again. He never even got to know if she would want to marry him. He never even got to say good-bye.

Michael sat blinking for a few seconds, then he began pacing and muttering things like, "No, no. This can't possibly be true." Then he shouted, "How?!"

"My dad staked her," Shane mumbled with no emotion.

"Ugh!" Michael yelled, "I always knew your dad was an ass!"

Then Michael jumped up and walked forward. He gently took Claire out of Shane's arms and set her on her back on the sofa. By this time Eve was sobbing, her Goth makeup running down her face. Michael began checking for Claire's pulse.

Suddenly, Shane became infuriated at everything. His dad especially. "There's no use, Michael," he yelled, "its over. Just leave her alone."

Eve murmured softly under her breath, "Oh, Claire. Oh, my little Claire Bear."

"We have to try," said Michael. Shane held his breath as Michael took hold of the stake with both hands. He took a deep breath and pulled the stake. At first it wouldn't budge. Then, as it started to come out of her chest, Claire's back arched, as if her heart were following the stake. The stake came out and Claire flopped back down onto the couch. For a second, nothing happened. Then she took a deep, shaky breath.

Claire's eyes fluttered open.

**YES! MY COMPUTER'S BACK! (OBVIOUSLY) I'M SO SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THAT!! BUT I JUST **_**HAD**_**TO!! YOU ALL KNOW HOW I LLOOOOOVVEE CLIFF-HANGERS!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL, **

**EJ**


	11. Chapter 11:Rings

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE ON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE & CLAIRE'S IS ANIMAL I'VE BECOME BY 3 DAYS GRACE AND THE SHARPEST LIVES BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 11: Rings

SHANE POV

_Claire's eyes fluttered open._

Shane caught his breath.

"Claire?" asked Michael, "How do you feel?"

Her mouth opened the tiniest bit. "Get Eve and Shane out," she whispered.

Eve and Shane ran into the kitchen. Claire was thirsty.

CLAIRE POV

Michael gave Claire a blood bag and she sucked it down in no time.

"Are you okay?" asked Michael.

"I think so," Claire said in a week voice.

"Do you need more blood?"

"I need to talk to Shane."

Michael nodded and went into the kitchen to get Shane.

Claire put her hand on her chest where the stake used to be. There was still blood on the shirt. Lots of blood. She peeked underneath her bra to see where the stake had gone through and if she was okay. It was pretty bloody. There was a long, white scar across her breast, but other than that, she was completely healed. As if it was magic.

Claire heard the kitchen door open and her head snapped to it. Shane walked in the living room, and stopped, staring at her.

"Hey," she said meekly.

He ran straight to her and wrapped his arms around her. He began kissing her anywhere his lips landed hungrily. "I thought I lost you," he sobbed. Claire felt warm wet tears coming from his eyes. She was still so shocked from what? Oh, I don't know, _being staked_! She slowly and gently hugged him back. She seemed to be as if in a trance. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was in a small _o_ formation.

"Are you okay?" Shane sobbed, looking her straight in the eye.

"I think so," she mumbled.

It suddenly clicked that she had almost been killed, and she sobbed into his chest. He brought her salty lips to his, and kissed her passionately.

~*~

Later that night in Claire's room when she and Shane were talking, Claire suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a minute!"

"Huh?"

She looked him in the eye, a smile just touching her lips. "You proposed to me."

"Oh! I, uhhh…" was his brilliant reply.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to re-propose to me since I was unconscious before I could answer?"

He blushed, but he knelt down to the ground on one knee. He pulled out the ring from the ring case. It was a white gold (not silver) band with a sapphire placed oh so gracefully on top. It was so simple, yet still so beautiful.

"Claire Danvers," he said, "you know more than anyone that I don't know anything about love, but hey, will you marry me anyway? Today I realized that I can't live a moment without you…… Okay, that _sucked_." Claire giggled and he said, "Can I ask you tomorrow?"

She giggled again, slid off the bed so she was eye-level with him, and kissed his lips gently. "Would it help you think if I told you I'm gonna say yes anyway?"

He smiled a big, cheesy smile and said, "Yeah, I think that will help."

She smiled and when he kissed her, there was a certain spark. Their tongues touched and she almost exploded with the intensity. She knew that things were finally looking up.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! IT'S HARD TO CHANNEL THESE EMOTIONS! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT, SO IT MIGHT TAKE ME A SHORTER AMOUNT OF TIME!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**EJ**


	12. Chapter 12:Confront

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE ON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE & CLAIRE'S IS ANIMAL I'VE BECOME BY 3 DAYS GRACE AND THE SHARPEST LIVES BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 12: Confront

CLAIRE POV

"Shane?" said Claire, "I was thinking."

"What?"

"About us, you know, getting…married…"

"Oh, uh, what about it?" His cheeks turned beet-red.

"You're going to age, and… I'm… not," she looked away from her feet to meet his eyes.

He looked up to gaze into hers. Then his smile lit up into a grin. "Not if you vampify me first."

**(A/N: OH, YEAH. LET **_**THAT**_** SIT FOR A WHILE!)**

Claire was walking to the store (when it was dark) when someone tackled her. She was alone. Shane was at home. Michael at work. Eve was making dinner.

"You!" said the stranger. She looked up to see Frank Collins standing over her with a 24" silver (vamps could tell when something was silver) pole with a sharp tip in his hand. "You will _not_ turn my son into a bloodsucking, disgusting, _leech_ like you!" he continued. He lifted the pole as if to stab it through her heart. His upper lip was covered in sweat, and his eyes were deranged.

'_Oh, god,'_ thought Claire, '_he's really going to kill me,_' She shrinked back, even though she knew it would do no good.

Just as he was about to kill her for good, Claire heard an ear-splitting _bang_ and Frank Collins, once and for all, fell to his death.

After she stared at his lifeless body, **(A/N: CAN YOU HEAR MY EVIL LAUGH?) **she looked up to see Shane, shaky, near tears, holding a pistol.** (A/N: OH, YEAH. I** **WENT THERE) **He stood, eyes wide, staring at the form of his dead father. The pistol, which was shaking more and more, dropped to the ground with a clatter.

Claire slowly stood up, and sprinted to Shane. He caught her in his arms in a hug. They both started sobbing. "I, I can't believe I, I did that," Shane uttered through sobs, "but it was the only way to save you." He then lifted her off the ground and spun her in his arms.

When they got home, Claire had to help Shane through the door, he was near fainting.

"What happened?" asked Michael.

"Shane shot his dad," said Claire.

From the kitchen, they heard Eve yelling things like, "YES!" and, "WHOO!" and, "FINALLY!!!" She came bursting through the door doing the cabbage patch.

"Eve," said Michael.

"Okay," she shrugged, tossed her black apron that said 'Bite Me' in big red letters on it, and spatula to the side, and skipped off, leaving whatever, probably inedible, food she was cooking.

"Whoa," said Michael, "You _actually _did it, man?"

Shane nodded and Claire asked, "What do you mean 'actually'?"

"You see," said Michael, "Growing up, Shane always swore he was going to someday kill him. All he ever said was 'I'm going to kill that man!'"

Claire looked at Shane and he nodded.

"So, why now, Shane?" asked Michael, "Why'd you kill him?"

"He was going to kill me," said Claire.

"What?!" said Michael.

Claire told Michael exactly what happened, and then they saw smoke coming from the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13:Eyes Open

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE ON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE & CLAIRE'S IS ANIMAL I'VE BECOME BY 3 DAYS GRACE AND THE SHARPEST LIVES BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 13: Eyes Open

_They saw smoke come from the kitchen._

"Holy shit!" yelled Michael.

Shane, Claire, and Michael ran into the kitchen. Eve came down the stairs after them.

Inside the kitchen, the oven door was wide open, and whatever was in it was on fire. Claire grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran towards the fire, not thinking, just acting. The fire was already big enough to destroy the house. She tried to let the foam stuff out, but nothing happened. She looked down at it.

It was empty.

She gasped and tried to crawl out of the fire. But her beautiful solid gold bracelet that she wore to symbolize her being Founder, was caught on the oven door.

"FUCK!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" she faintly heard Shane's voice on the other side of the fire.

Claire coughed, trying to get past the inky residue the smoke left in her throat. "I'm stuck!"

She heard Shane gasp.

Claire struggled to get free, but the gold was too strong, even for her new vampire strength. The smoke burned her eyes to a point that tears were flowing. Sweat covered her from head to toe. Finally, with one last pull, the bracelet snapped with such force that the oven door snapped out with it. But then, before she could get out, the oven door fell on her head with the force she used to get free.

Claire slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

SHANE POV

"_I'm stuck!"_

'_Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god!' _ thought Shane. He heard a great tug, then a loud _bang!_ He heard a body fall to the floor. _'Oh, god,'_

Before he could think, Shane ran into the fire. He had to save Claire.

He got down on all fours and tried to see through the smoke. Squinting, he found Claire fast first, lying on the ground, passed out.

He grabbed her arms, and held them over her head to open her airways and keep her breathing. He drag her out to the kitchen door. When he was about to open the door, Claire woke with a start.

"Claire!" said Shane, "put your arms around my neck! Now!"

She did as told.

Shane, one hand supporting Claire's back, opened the door and crawled into the living room as fast as he could. Once Claire and Shane were safely near the couch, Michael grabbed the spare fire extinguisher and let it blow. Snow white foam sprayed all over the kitchen. Soon, most of the fire was out, just the unidentifiable food was in flames. Michael trudged into the foamy mess of a kitchen and sprayed tap water in the oven.

CLAIRE POV

~*~

A few hours later, the fire was out and the mess was more or less cleaned up. Claire was still coughing up the residue, but she had felt much better after she took a long, hot shower.

When she was done and lying on her bed, Shane knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded.

"Are you okay? You kinda had a… big day."

"I think so. More than anything, I think my eyes are really open to how… vulnerable vampires, especially young ones, can be." She hesitated. "I really need to be more careful from now on."

"I full heartedly agree. As much as I love playing knight in shining armor, it'd be nice to limit life-threatening experiences to at least once a week."

Just then, Eve poked her head in the door.

"Claire Bear!" she said, "Guess what you and I are doing tomorrow!"

"You're going to tell me anyway, so why should I guess?"

Eve acted as if she didn't hear her. "We're going wedding dress shopping!!"


	14. Chapter 14:Wedding plans

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE EVERY NIGHT! A LOT OF YOU WANT MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE ON MY OWN! (P.S. SHANE'S SONG FOR THIS IS GONE FOREVER BY 3 DAYS GRACE & CLAIRE'S IS ANIMAL I'VE BECOME BY 3 DAYS GRACE AND THE SHARPEST LIVES BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, EJ**

Chapter 14: Wedding Plans

"Uh, how 'bout this one?" Claire asked Eve gesturing to a white strapless, bead-studded, simply breathtaking wedding gown.

Eve looked at it and grimaced, not giving it a second look. "Tell you what, CB," she said, "As official 'Claire and Shane's Wedding Planner', I hereby have power to veto any dress I want. I veto that dress."

"Since when are you my wedding planner?" asked Claire, "And what happened to 'The Bride's Wishes Are the Planner's Commands'?"

"I'll tell you what, Claire," said Eve as if Claire hadn't spoken, "You can give me opinions, but I'll be doing most of the planning."

"Whatever you say."

"So," said Eve, "I think we should get this dress," she gestured to the one Claire had pointed out, "in black."

"Well," said Claire, "my _opinion_ is no."

"Well your opinion's stupid."

Eve picked up the dress and marched over to the counter. "Excuse me?" she asked the clerk in her sweetest voice, "Can I get this dress in black?"

"Uhhh," said the clerk, looking puzzled at the dress, "Sure, I guess."

Eve handed her the gown. "Now," she said, "time to find my dress."

It wasn't long until she found one she loved. It was white, but no doubt she'd make it black, and it went just past her knees. It was a halter top, and the neck line was pretty steep. Eve gave it to the clerk to be made black. Then, they went home to talk to the boys about a cake. They figured they should just get one because their weddings were going to be on the same day.

"Chocolate," said Shane immediately.

"Strawberry," said Claire.

"Devil's cake," said Eve.

"Cherry," said Michael.

"Okaaayyy…" said Claire, "How about a Devil's cake with chocolate frosting, and strawberries and cherries on top?"

They all agreed it would be a tower cake.

"So," said Claire, "when and where exactly _are_ we going to have this double wedding?"

"I was thinking we could have it here at the Glass House," said Michael.

"And it's on Friday," said Eve.

Claire was taken aback. "_Next_ Friday?!"

"Of course!" said Eve, "That's what the invites said."

"Well, okay…."

Shane put his arms around Claire's shoulders, and kissed her temple. "It'll be fine."

_Oh, god,_ thought Claire, _Here we go. Here comes the bride._

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST THIS EARLIER!!! I WENT ON VACATION FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS!!! THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP ASAP!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED, 'BIG DAY'!!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!! **

**EJ 3**

Logan's turn


	15. Chapter 15:Big Day

**READ HERE!:**

WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE FROM THIS! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS! THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I HAVE HAD THE BEST EXPERIENCE WITH IT! I'M DEFIANTLY WRITING MORE FANFICS FOR MORGANVILLE VAMPS! MY NEXT ONE IS CALLED, 'MESS WITH SHANE DAY'!

LOVE YOU ALL, EJ

Chapter 15: Big Day

Part 1: Bachelor/ Bachelor-et parties

CLAIRE POV

"What do you think the guys are doing right now?" Claire asked.

She and Eve were having dinner at a local diner for their 'Bachelor-et Party for Two'. Eve was eating a cheeseburger while Claire nibbled at her chicken salad.

"I _really_ don't want to know," said Eve.

SHANE POV

"Shane?" asked Michael, "you want another round?"

Shane peeled his eyes away from the stripper who was giving him a lap dance's ass that was barley covered by a hot pink metallic thong. "Huh?"

Michael held up the bottle of Bud Light. "Beer. Do you want more?"

"Sure, sure." Both he and Michael were wearing party hats shaped like beer bottles that had the word 'GROOM' in neon letters.

Shane focused his attention back on the stripper. He could barely hear over the roar of 'Low' by FloRida playing at a maximum high on the speaker.

Michael soon returned with Shane's beer. He looked at the clock hanging across the bar, but couldn't read it clearly. Michael checked his watch. It read, 2:42 am.

"Shane!" Michael yelled over the music, "It's getting late. Maybe we should head home. The wedding's pretty early tomorrow, and we need to get ready."

"Five more minutes!"

Part 2: Late

CLAIRE POV

"Five more minutes!" Claire's mother yelled to everyone. Eve ran into the room with Claire's wedding gown in hand. She opened it up.

"NOOO!!!" Eve screamed.

"What?" asked Claire.

"It's white!"

"So?"

"It was supposed to be black!"

"Oh, well! Too late now!"

Eve groaned. She helped Claire into the beautiful gown anyway.

"WHERE ARE THE GROOMS??!!!" Claire's mother yelled.

"They're not here?!" Claire shouted.

"No! WHERE are they?!?!?"

SHANE POV

"Ugh," Shane groaned as he woke up, his head in a puddle of beer and drool. He looked at his watch.

"Oh, SHIT!!!!!!" he yelled, waking Michael, who was passed out next to him on the bar.

"Huh?" said Michael.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED IN FIVE MINUTES!!!!!"

"Hmm," Michael mumbled, "Congrats, man."

CLAIRE'S POV

"TWO MINUTES!" Claire's mom called, "Two minutes, _and they're not even here_!!"

"He probably ran off with a stripper!" said Claire's father.

Claire fell to the floor and began sobbing, hugging Eve's ankles. Eve had been encouraging Claire not to cry, and begging her not to ruin her makeup. When Claire began sobbing, Eve said, "God dammit," she sighed, "someone get me the makeup!"

~*~

Once Claire'd been fixed up, her mother, father, and Eve were waiting for Shane and Michael at the top of the stairs, where Claire, her dad on her left arm, and Eve and Michael on her right would descend the stairway for her entrance. All they needed was the groom.

"THIRTY SECONDS!!"

"Mom," said Claire, " can't we wait?"

"No. You are walking down that aisle in thirty seconds, whether Shane is here or not! We're on a schedule here. Eve needs to get her wedding done _right_after you, or else the reception plans will just go down the tube."

"Shit..." Claire muttered.

"Five, four, three, two...,"

Just then, Shane and Michael burst through the doors, their white dress shirts not tucked in, their hair messed up(as it usually is), and not wearing jackets. They wore jeans. At least they had the ties right... almost.

"Thank god," Claire said.

Shane ran over to the minister, while Michael took the stairs three at a time.

"Sorry we're late," he whispered to Eve. The whole audience was staring.

The wedding march started, and Mr. Danvers slipped his arm through Claire's. Michael did the same to Eve.

Claire swallowed back the lump in her throat. Claire, her father, Eve, and Michael descended the stairs toward Shane.

When they got to the end, Mr. Danvers placed Claire's hand in Shane's. Eve and Michael took their places on Claire's right.

"We are gathered here today..."

The wedding paced by in a blur. A traditional blur. But then, before rings were exchanged, Shane looked at the minister, who nodded. He pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Claire," he said,

"When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong,

I have figured out

How this world turns cold

And it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me

i can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay...

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling

All for us

Days grow longer

And nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause your my...

True love

My whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cause I'm here

For you

Please don't walk away

Please tell me you'll stay...

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray...

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven..."

Tears were streaming down Claire's mascara stained face. "Isn't that a song?"

"Uh, yeah. Doesn't get much deeper than that."

Claire giggled and the minister continued. Michael brought the rings up. Claire's was silver, wrapping around a single diamond. Shane's was a simple silver band, with the word, 'Forever' engraved on it.

"Claire Danvers," said the minister, "do you take Shane Collins to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." her voice broke with sobs.

"Shane Collins, do you take Claire Danvers to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health,for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." his voice was strong and triumphant.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Shane, you may kiss the bride."

Shane quickly leaned in and kissed her passionately. His tongue danced on her bottom lip, when she opened her mouth, it played with the bottom of one of her vampire canines. They finally broke apart when the crowd started clearing their throats.

Part 3: Honeymoon

After the reception and Eve and Michael's wedding, Shane and Claire were alone in a hotel room across town.

Shane waited for Claire anxiously on the bed. "Claire?" he called, "You almost ready?"

"I'll be out in a second!" she called back.

He strummed his fingers against the bedspread.

Finally, she emerged, wearing a robe. Her eyes were nervous and self conscious. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this...?" she said.

"One hundred percent."

Claire took a deep breath. "Okaaaayyy..."

She sat down on the bed next to him. She took another deep breath and pressed her lips to his neck. She then as gently as she could, slipped her vampire teeth into his jugular vain.

He jerked and screamed in pain. She quickly removed her teeth and bit her lip. Now all she could do was wait. Wait, and watch.

After about a minute, Shane stopped screaming and jerking. He lay still, breathing hard.

Shane opened his blood red eyes, and somewhere on the other side of town, Eve opened hers.

~*~END~*~

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY TO LEAVE YOU WITH A HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER, BUT I JUST _HAD_TO!! I'M EVIL, AREN'T I? LOL.**

**YES, YES, THIS IS THE END OF THIS FANFIC. I BELIEVE THIS IS WHERE THE STORY ENDS. _I WILL NOT WRITE A SEQUAL!!_ IF I DO, IT WILL ONLY BE ONE CHAPTER EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, CHECK OUT THE TOP, I HAVE MY THANK YOUS, AND ALL THAT JAZZ.**

**PLEASE COMMENT OR PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, WANT ME TO WRITE THE 'SEQUAL', ETC...**

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!**

**ALL MY LOVE,**

**EJ (AKA TWILIGHTGRL0312)**


	16. Chapter 16:NOTE!

_**NOTE! **_

**_NO, SORRY, THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER._**

**_I JUST WANTED TO REMIND YOU TO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY _**

**_CHANNEL! I HAVE A POLL, AND PICS FOR THIS STORY!!_**

**_ALL MY LOVE, _**

**_EJ(TWILIGHTGRL0312)_**


End file.
